


You Were Wrong, I Was Right, You Said Goodbye, I Said Goodnight

by thatgirljazz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Éponine argue over what kind of pet to get. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Wrong, I Was Right, You Said Goodbye, I Said Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a fic prompt. Please, leave feedback and enjoy!

"You have got to be kidding me,"Éponine shoots Enjolras a look from the kitchen table. She stares at the page he pulled up on her laptop and back at him. "No way. No way. Nope."

Enjolras says nothing, but continues with the dishes that Éponine promised she would clean two days ago. He heaves a sigh when he sees a red lipstick stain on the rim of his favorite coffee mug. He grabs the Dobie sponge and begins scratching away. 

"You're trying to turn me into a cat lady," she growls as she scrolls through Petfinder.com.

"To be a cat lady you'd have to be single and have more than one cat. You have a boyfriend and no cats," he says once he's gotten the stain off. He sets it on the counter and grabs the next dish in the sink.

"Thanks for the definition,  _Spock_ ," Éponine rolls her eyes. "We're not getting a cat. Dogs are so much better than cats. I don't even know why you thought I'd wanna get a cat."

Enjolras turns around and faces her with his arms folded over his chest.  "Why are dogs so great? Enlighten me."

"You can wrestle with a dog. Dogs greet you when you come home," she begins counting the reasons off with her fingers,"They can fetch the newspaper."

"We don't get a newspaper."

She keeps going as if he never said anything.

"They can retrieve your slippers."

"I don't have any slippers."

"You can teach them how to shake. You can't teach a cat how to shake."

"Dogs love anyone who gives them the slightest bit of attention. For a cat to love you, you have to earn it. Besides, cats are so easy. Litter box. Water. Cat food. Done. You have to train a dog to do everything."

"Man's best friend. Haven't you seen  _Homeward Bound_?" she glares at him with raised eyebrows.

"There's a cat in that movie too."

"Yeah, and it's a whiny shit."

"She saves them when they get locked up!"

"And she's a whiny shit about it. Which of the animals makes you cry in that movie? Answer, Shadow. What kind of animal is he? _A dog!_  I think that ends the argument."

"You can barely keep our ficus tree alive, you're gonna take care of a dog?" he gives her a look to match hers.

"That was like one week. Stop bad talking me in front of him. Mr. Ficus and I are okay now. It was just a rough start," she put her hand out and looks at the tree in living room.

"You went into the plant store, named it Mr. Ficus and brought it home, but when it came around to watering it, that was  _my_  job. I never wanted Mr. Ficus and I don't want to have to take care of a dog. If we're getting a pet, I want a low maintenance pet," he turns his back on her and goes back to the dishes.

"Cats are snobs."

"They are not," he shakes his head.

"They are too!"

"Dogs are stupid."

"Your face is stupid."

Enjolras tries his best to hide the chuckle in his throat at her pathetic retort, but that's how she breaks him. Every time. He's trying to be serious and then she makes a stupid joke that makes him realize how ridiculous he's being. Éponine can't see his face, but she knows he's trying to hold it together. It makes her smile. 

"So, Cat Stevens, how's it going over there?"

Enjolras takes a breath and turns around. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Éponine gets to her feet. "Nope. Too stubborn."

"And I'm not gonna let it go," he shrugs.

"Nope, even more stubborn," she takes the sponge and dish out of his hands, setting them back in the sink.

"What are we gonna do?" he smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"We get a dog..." she grins, playing innocent.

"I think we should start off with a fish," he leans down,"If Mr. Fish lives longer than a month, maybe then we can think about getting a dog."

"We are  _not_  naming it Mr. Fish," she inches her face closer to his.

"Deal," Enjolras seals it with a kiss. 


End file.
